


Will you respects me in the morning?

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short random odd idea of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you respects me in the morning?

Skwisgaar was drunk off his ass and nearly unconscious when Toki came into his room. “Toki, what de fucks?”  
Toki leaned over him, face just inches away. “Skwisgaar... Will you respects me in the morning?”  
“What de fucks ams you doing in my bed?”  
Toki leaned closer and gave him a quick kiss. “Yous not supposed to answer with a question, that’s not the ways it works. Will you respects me in the morning?”  
Unable to process this in his current state, Skwisgaar went with the easy answer. “Ja?”

“Does you promise? Tells me!”  
“Ja, ja, whatevers. I promises.” What the hell was going on here?  
Toki stood back up, and... took his clothes off? Then he climbed into bed.  
“Toki... ams you nakeds... in mine bed?”  
Toki kissed him again. “Don’ts worry, I sees this on TV. I knows how it works.”

 

Skwisgaar woke up feeling very strange. Like there was something he should be able to remember. Stretching, he encountered a body in his bed. Great, he must have passed out before he could throw her out. He swatted at the shape. “Heys you! Wakes up and gets out.”  
Toki rolled toward him, frowning. “Skwisgaar, you gots to respect me now, you promises.”  
Shit, it was _Toki_? He was naked? He couldn’t remember anything. Did they possibly... he had no idea.

“Toki, why ams you in mines bed? Nakeds?”  
“I only does it so you would respects me! I saw this on TVs, and you promises!”  
Maybe... this could be anything, really. “Tells me what you sees on de TVs.” Maybe he could figure this out without having to admit that he couldn’t actually remember a thing?  
“I was just flippings channels. I sees this one where the people are in bed. One asks if the other will respects them in the mornings, then they takes their clothes off, kiss, and goes to sleep. And in the mornings, they’s best friends! And you promises!”

Okay, probably a PG movie, nothing really happened then. But- “Waits... you kisses me?”  
“You don’t even remembers?!”  
Oops. “Yous just nots a very memoriable kissers, I guess.”  
Toki scowed at him. “Whatevers Skwisgaar, but you has to respects me now.”  
“Fines den, fines. I will respects you in de mornings. But I didn’ts say nothings about de afternoons!”


End file.
